


Маски и те, кто под ними

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K



Series: Спецквест [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Sex, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Slash, Smooching, Stranger Sex, characters may be ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Гарри приходит в магловский клуб в поисках секса на одну ночь, прячась за маской. Но кто скрывается под другой?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Спецквест [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Маски и те, кто под ними

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - секс с незнакомцем (анонимный секс)

Маглы надевают маски. Не оборотку — чужую личину, — а безликий образ, ткань и картон вместо лица. Намёк и тайна. Спрятаться, остаться неузнанным, получить взгляды, прикосновения к своему телу, всего, что так не хватало.

Здесь ищут праздника, коротких связей, яркого секса, развлечений на одну ночь, и Гарри сливается с остальными, притворяется своим. Сбегает. Дымная темнота пронизана разноцветными лучами и музыкой.

Он заказывает виски, лед, делает один большой глоток, развязывающий плотный, тугой узел в животе, согревающий уставшее, озябшее тело. Гарри становится маслом, мягким и гибким, забывает о магии. И дальше цедит виски, разбавленное тающим льдом до воды. В удачные вечера он не успевает увидеть дно.

Напротив, через улицу сдают комнаты с почасовой оплатой. Пошло-красная обивка дивана, наручники с меховой опушкой в изголовье, россыпь презервативов в вазе-рюмке. Или чёрные, мрачные обои, пустое пространство, жёсткая кровать. Маглы предпочитают антураж сути. 

Гарри оглядывается, скользит взглядом в нетерпеливом ожидании, когда он зацепится за кого-то. На один вечер и половину ночи. Постукивает нервно подрагивающей ногой.

Потом будет утро, вина, муторное молчание Джинни, давно чужой, посторонней, если бы не дети, вынужденной соблюдать такие же внешние приличия, держать фасад. Будут работа и Аврорат. Поэтому сейчас нужен большой глоток виски, чтобы разрешить себе уйти, и много льда, чтобы вернуться.

Гарри отпивает из стакана, опирается локтём о стойку. Он знает и не помнит бармена. Даже столкнувшись лицом к лицу, не заметит, пройдёт мимо тех, с кем был раньше. Одинаково влажная кожа, похожие запахи пота, туалетной воды, мускуса. Волосы, языки, губы, руки, члены. Они по-разному целуются, говорят разные вещи, стонут или молча громко дышат, кончают в презервативы, на него, он — в латекс с клубничной смазкой. Гарри помнит только свои ощущения, свое желание, неправильное, разъедающее изнутри, выжигающее его, пока он не заткнёт его новым телом. 

Гарри оборачивается, вглядывается в мерцающую вспышками темноту, выбирает того, с кем захочет уйти на полночи — вечер всегда бездарно уходит на ритуальные ухаживания.

И сразу замечает его — так, наверное, чувствует себя рыба, заглотившая наживку. Высокий худой парень в сплошной белой маске танцует, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Словно он один. Словно это всё — для него.

Гарри отворачивается, болтает лёд в стакане. В наживке прячется острый крючок и где-то на другом конце всегда поджидает рыбак. Охотник. Нет, это не его цель, не его мечта, слишком опасно — таких можно запомнить, по-настоящему попасться.

Гарри пытается отвлечься. Разглядывает парня в низко посаженных джинсах у колонны с мозаикой из зеркал. Длинная чёлка, браслет на тонкой кисти, открытая шея. 

Смотрит на мужика в чёрной кожаной одежде, как байкер из прошлого века. Какие большие ладони, пальцы. Нацеливает на него стакан, отпивает. Главное не оглядываться на белую маску, представлять светлые волосы, обтягивающую тело рубашку, узкие брюки.

Мужик понимает на лету, подсаживается рядом, скользит взглядом по Гарри, сверху вниз и обратно, тот едва заметно усмехается в ответ. Давай, оцени. 

Белая маска проходит мимо, мимолётно мажет по нему взглядом, ненарочно, как по барной стойке, колонне, десяткам других людей, Но Гарри цепляет им, тащит за собой. Он как василиск, стоит увидеть, попасться, и каменеешь, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Что пьёшь? Угостить? — спрашивает байкер. 

Соглашайся. Гарри заставляет себя переключиться, забыть. 

— Давай.

Мужик представляется — Питер, Питер, повторяет Гарри про себя, снова путая имена, — что-то спрашивает, говорит, всё дольше замолкая, но Гарри уже не с ним. Василиск возвращается, танцует. Прямая спина, высокий, худой, белые волосы. 

Белые волосы.

Что за наваждение?

— Извини, ты хороший парень, Питер, — Гарри собирается с силами, чтобы не обламывать ночь хотя бы байкеру, хлопает его по плечу. Тот уныло кивает и поднимает кружку пива. Удачи, бывай. 

Гарри пробирается к василиску, будто притянутый магнитом. Русалка, змей, дракон — что в нём намешано? Поверил бы безоговорочно, если бы не знал, что магл. Иное существо из глубин другого мира.

Встаёт, чтобы тот его видел. И сам не знает, чего в этом больше — желания быть замеченным или надежды на отказ. Смешно и глупо дёргается в нелепом танце, плавность — не его. И маска мешается, хотя больше всего Гарри ценит в этом клубе анонимность. 

Белая ткань на лице василиска морщится, когда он улыбается, приглашая. Гарри, не веря до конца, заворожённо предлагает руку. Сжимает протянутую в ответ и дёргает на себя, закручивая. Василиск послушно поворачивается к нему спиной, позволяет объятия крест-накрест, покачивает бёдрами. 

Гарри притирается ближе, наклоняет голову, втягивая его запах. От него дурманяще пахнет чем-то свежим, древесным, едва уловимым, возбуждающе, так, что хочется слизать, смешать с собственными собственным потом, чтобы склеиться кожа к коже.

Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, в паху тянет от напряжения. Плюнуть бы на эти пустые танцы, топтание на месте, предложить уйти. И ему до дикости нравится ожидание, предвкушение. Он словно растягивает удовольствие, смакует.

Василиск доверчиво откидывается затылком, медленно двигается в такт музыке. Волосы щекочут губы. Гарри крепко сжимает его бёдра, дёргает на себя, толкается, и сильное тело в его руках выгибается навстречу.

Гарри уже трахает его, раскладывает прямо здесь, на танцполе, среди других людей. Рядом кто-то целуется, и Гарри ведёт, уносит от близости. 

— Хочу тебя всего вылизать, — громко шепчет он на ухо василиску, оглаживая ладонями горячие бока. Кожа обжигает сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.

— Засунуть язык тебе в задницу. Прямо в твою дырку. Чтобы ты кончил на моем языке и пальцах.

Он прижимается грудью вплотную или это василиск подаётся к нему все ближе спиной.

— Сможешь так?

Василиск дышит тяжелее, Гарри чувствует это жадными, бесстыжими руками. Шарит по его телу, задевает соски, спускается до паха. Трёт ширинку. У василиска стоит, и он долго выдыхает ему в волосы. 

Проводит ладонями по плечам, шее, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы, и василиск поворачивает голову, напрягает шею, прижимаясь губами к губам.

— А ты попробуй, узнаешь.

Влажно лижет губы языком, Гарри перехватывает его за подбородок и раскрывает рот, впиваясь, вплавляясь в него. Горячо, мокро, грязно, возбуждающе.

— Уйдём сейчас? — спрашивает Гарри ему в губы. Ласкает горло и чувствует, как дёргается кадык. Ему нравится даже это. Серые глаза, потемневшие то ли от возбуждения, то ли от тусклого освещения. Цвета грозового неба, метели, льда. Как мало видно из-за дурацкой маски.

— Такой нетерпеливый, — дразнит его василиск, притирается задницей к паху. Гарри стонет на выдохе и мстительно сжимает зубами острое плечо. 

— Хочу тебя выебать.

Василиск шипит, заводит руки назад, сжимает пальцами его бедра, через джинсы, давит, вплотную притягивая к себе, так, что становится больно. И выворачивается из объятий. 

— Куда? — Гарри перехватывает его, в груди лавиной поднимается злость.

— Туда? — василиск наклоняется к нему, улыбается, блестит глазами, кричит на ухо, перекрывая шум клуба. — Да не сбегу я от тебя, герой.

Гарри словно окатывает холодной водой. Он ещё держит его за предплечье, на белой ткани рубашки отражаются мелькающие огни, возбуждение не исчезает, и он хочет его, до ломоты, невозможности ждать. Мир сузился до василиска и желания его трахнуть, выебать, увидеть, как тот кончает. 

Василиск улыбается, словно не произошло ничего странного, и Гарри чувствует, как разжимаются тиски. Он ошибся. Это магл, который не знает и ничего не может знать о Гарри Поттере. Или это вовсе было «ковбой», но воспаленный мозг улавливает любые слова как знаки.

Гарри послушно идёт следом. Хуже, чем крючок — с него можно сорваться, оставив кусок мяса. Так было с Джинни, когда он уходил от неё искать крестражи и не знал, когда вернётся.

Сейчас считает за счастье, что василиск позволяет быть рядом.

Музыку отрезает захлопнувшейся дверью, Гарри оглушает тишиной, в ушах звенит. В голове мутится, как от выпитого.

— Мотель напротив? — спрашивает василиск, обернувшись в коридоре. 

Так близко. Гарри притягивает его к себе, снова целует, сжимая горячее тело. Белая рубашка просвечивает, отливает бледно-розовым цветом кожи. И Гарри мечтает, как он снимет её, сдерёт со всеми пуговицами, чтобы не расстегивать. И наконец прикоснется пальцами, губами, грудью к груди.

— Ты достоин гораздо большего, чем те комнаты, но я дольше не выдержу.

Гарри пропускает белые пряди сквозь пальцы, сжимает волосы в кулаке, задирая ему голову. Василиск смотрит сквозь ресницы. Гарри облизывает его подбородок, ниже, по острой скуле к уху. Слишком похожи, слишком много василиск пробуждает в нём только тем, что напоминает другого. 

— Тогда поторопись, — хрипло советует ему василиск. — Иначе я трахну тебя прямо здесь.

Гарри выдыхает открытым ртом, сам кладёт ладонь василиска на ширинку. Тот сжимает его член через джинсы, заглаживает костяшками, пристально наблюдая за реакцией. Гарри толкается в его руку, упираясь лопатками о стену. 

Завороженно очерчивает большим пальцем губы василиска, сминая их в сторону, жаль, маска так много скрывает, увидеть бы его лицо. Хочется почувствовать эти губы ниже, свой член между ними, покрасневшими влажными, мягкими.

Василиск ловит его руку ртом, прикусывает ребро ладони, ведёт зубами, возбуждающе, на грани с болью, вверх и обратно. Влажно зализывает горячим языком. И втягивает в рот указательный и средний пальцы, не отрывая долгого, тягучего взгляда.

Гарри не понимает, кто из них кого трахает сейчас, это больше, чем секс, иная грань чувственного удовольствия.

— Дай… дойдём, дай.

Член ноет от желания, похоти. Слова падают, как камни, Гарри хочет и не может сказать внятно. Но василиск слышит его, запрокидывает голову, шало улыбается, втягивает слюну, и Гарри простреливает волной дрожи от этого звука, того, что он видит. 

Гарри отталкивается от стены, шагает вперед, как в бездну, цепко хватает его за руку, тащит за собой. Сознание сужается до дорожки в коридоре, он задевает кого-то плечом, не заметив. Василиск не отстаёт, послушно переплетает пальцы. 

Гарри вываливается на улицу, надеясь искупаться в холодном воздухе, как в снеге. Крепко держит василиска, ревниво притягивая ближе к себе.

Если бы Гарри не знал, он подумал бы, что василиск подмешал ему амортенции, заставил выпить фиал, кувшин. Но тут и ведра не хватит, чтобы так влипнуть. Он стал рыбой, которая, закусив наживку, тащит за собой рыбака, надеясь лишь на то, что тот не выпустит удочку из рук.

Гарри открывает тяжёлую дверь мотеля на себя, отступает назад, прижимается к василиску, и тот вплавляется в его бок. Гладит холодной рукой шею, лезет в вырез футболки, докуда пускает ткань, царапает ногтями сосок. Гарри наклоняет голову назад, поворачивает к нему лицо, неудобно, напряжённо, но это становится неважным, когда василиск проводит языком по его губам. Маски мешаются, во рту вкус картона и ткани. Гарри вздрагивает, мычит в поцелуй, вырывает руку из хватки и стискивает его задницу, впиваясь в неё пальцами:

— Выебу, — то ли угрожает василиску, то ли обещает самому себе. С нажимом оглаживает спину, горячую кожу поясницы, гладкие, сухие мышцы, предплечий. 

Василиск пьяно улыбается, как вампир, дорвавшийся до крови.

— Дашь мне войти, — почти жалобно просит Гарри, вылизывая его скулы, шею. Прикусывает мочку уха. Василиск низко, гортанно смеётся:

— Обязательно дам. 

Шлепает по бедру, поторапливая, сам распахивает дверь шире.

Гарри твёрдой, напряжённой походкой в несколько шагов доходит до стойки, бросает бумажник. Василиск тут же облепляет его со спины, как осьминог, панцирь, прижимается грудью, задевает шею волосами, как шёлком. Гарри плохо понимает, что говорит, его ведёт от контраста между нежной гладкой прохладной кожи щеки к щеке, острых зубов на плече, холке, крепких рук и стука бьющегося в спину сердца.

— Ключ, — протягивает Гарри магнитную пластинку назад себя. Василиск перехватывает его пальцы и медленно проводит по ним языком. 

Девушка на ресепшене кашляет, и Гарри ей назло неторопливо гладит пах василиска через брюки, очерчивает крепко стоящий член. 

Зря он это делает, его самого коротит от того, как ощущается член в ладони, вот так, ещё скрытый одеждой, без шанса коснуться по-настоящему прямо сейчас, обхватить, сжать, провести, оголяя головку, но полным карт-бланшем на всё. Ведёт от чужого желания, направленного на него.

— Иди, — Гарри подталкивает василиска дальше, к номерам, непрерывно касаясь рукой, предплечьем, бедром.

Пятая дверь, Гарри протягивает руку:

— Открой или отдай мне. Ну?

Василиск поднимает ключ вверх, как в детской игре, мотает головой. 

— Попробуй, забери.

Внутри взрывается яростью, плохой злостью, такой, что Гарри почти срывается в неконтролируемый выброс. От василиска, того, насколько сильно он его хочет. Жаждет.

Василиск прищуривается и толкает его в грудь, Гарри бьётся спиной, дверь гулко ухает. Гарри инстинктивно готовится отбиваться. Василиск будто падает на него, наваливается всем телом, расталкивает коленом ноги, вжимается, и Гарри плавится, растекаясь по двери.

Рядом щёлкает. Василиск опускает ручку вниз и со светским спокойствием кивает:

— Можно заходить.

Гарри подхватывает его под задницу с каким-то известным рычанием, неконтролируемый силой, в которую уже невольно, от полной потери контроля врывается магия. Протаскивает по стенке шкафа, переворачивает стул, василиск ничего не замечает, довольно стонет в рот, пытаясь целоваться на ходу в неудобной позе.

Гарри бросает его на кровать, забирается на коленях следом, не переставая тереться, откровенно толкаться в него пахом, трахать через одежду. Василиск подаётся навстречу, запрокидывает голову, обнимает сильными худыми руками. И вдруг перекатывается сверху. 

Гарри, не ожидавший подвоха, расфокусировано смотрит на него, маска мешает. Впервые с того раза, как он пришёл в магловский клуб, хочется убрать её, увидеть лицо.

Василиск медленно, по-драконьи, по-змеиному скользит ниже, стягивает с Гарри штаны. Тот с готовностью барахтается, выворачиваясь из них. Лезет в ответ. Василиск несильно шлёпает по рукам:

— Не трожь, я сам.

Гарри послушно поднимает ладони вверх. Василиск выпрямляется и, неторопливо покачивая бёдрами, расстегивает пуговицы на ширине, одну за другой. Не как в клубе, где он был сам по себе, чужой, нездешний, прекрасный. Не красуясь. А словно понимая, насколько он хорош и принимая восхищение как должное.

Гарри не выдерживает, прикасается пальцами к бедру, гладкой матовой коже в светлых редких волосах. Боится поглядеть туда, где больше всего хочется. И злится на себя за робость, да что с ним, в самом деле. Смотрит снизу вверх, то ли спрашивая разрешение, то ли любуясь, и с нелепым всхлипом дёргает василиска на себя, крепко вдавливая пальцы в прохладные ягодицы. Утыкается носом в пах, в завитки темно-русых волос, под рукой подрагивает крепко стоящий член. Гарри втягивает его запах — влажной от возбуждения и испарины кожи, мыла, его самого.

Гарри прижимается к складке между пахом и бедром раскрытым ртом — чувствительные от поцелуев губы сохнут, как на ветру. Поднимается до пупка, машинально поглаживая член ладонью. Какая горячая кожа, такая тонкая, нежная. 

Василиск убирает очки, кладёт руку на затылок, вплетает пальцы в волосы, несильно сжимая, проходится ногтями, подушечками по коже. Гарри стонет, мурашки щекотной и колючей волной скатываются от головы до поясницы.

Василиск шумно дышит, мелко толкаясь ему в ладонь. 

Гарри понимает на него взгляд, шумно втягивает слюну. И василиск шипит, матерится и резко дёргает Гарри вверх, подхватив за подмышки. От неожиданности Гарри путается в ногах, как жеребенок, чуть не падает сверху, успевает опереться на выставленную руку и в упор смотрит на василиска под ним. Зрение подводит. Белая маска смешивается в сплошное пятно с ярким ртом, глазами. 

Гарри гладит разметавшиеся по подушке волосы, через скулы скользит ладонью ниже, на шею — под ладонью дёргается кадык — до груди. Под пальцами колотится сердце.

И резко выкручивает сосок, прижимает указательным пальцем, дотягивается большим до другого, наклоняется и быстро, мазками облизывает их. Василиск дёргает плечами вверх, уходя от прикосновений и охает.

Гарри усмехается, очерчивает кончиками пальцев задрожавший живот, невесомо скользит указательным по члену. Мягко обводит яйца, мажет тыльной стороной руки до пупка, наблюдая за ним, наслаждаясь прикосновениями сам. Василиск крупно вздрагивает, загородившись локтём согнутой руки.

— Смотри на меня, — чётко проговаривает Гарри, нависая над ним. 

Дожидается, когда василиск откроет глаза — и так слишком многое скрыто под маской, оказывается, никакая обнаженность не заменяет лица, сильно, уверенно сжимает член, сдвигает кожицу вниз и вверх. 

Василиск задыхается в его руках, подкидывая бедра, и Гарри легко переворачивается с ним, лицом к лицу. Медленно ведёт от вспотевшей поясницы по ложбинке к отверстию. Обводит его по кругу. Василиск извивается на его коленях, откидывает голову. Горошины сосков блестят от слюны Гарри.

Под пальцами так нежно, он то сужает круг, почти входя в него пальцем, то вновь отдаляется.

— Что же ты так плохо готовился. Не ожидал? — спрашивает Гарри, играя с анусом. Он чувствует, как василиск сжимает и расслабляет мышцы и дразнит его прикосновениями.

— Не надеялся даже в самых смелых мечтах, — хрипло смеётся василиск, и Гарри снова ощущает тревогу, но прогоняет её. Хватит выдумывать.

Он ритмично подталкивает василиска себе навстречу, трётся членом о член. Василиск стонет, раскачивая бёдрами. Гарри приподнимает его и сдвигает ближе, так, чтобы при каждом движении член упирался в его вход. Прижимает пальцами.

Василиск шумно дышит, мнёт его плечи, кажется, даже не осознавая, что делает. 

Гарри через пелену возбуждения, наслаждения чужим телом пытается вспомнить, где здесь презервативы, где смазка. Наклоняется к джинсам. Василиск внезапно соскакивает с его колен. И Гарри не успевает испугаться или удержать, как он опрокидывает его на кровать, резким сильным движением задирает ноги и бьётся пахом о пах, скалясь в вырезе белой маски.

— Долго тянешь, герой, — смешивая буквы, говорит василиск. Рывком вытаскивает из кармана джинсов смазку, неровно, по-варварски разрывает зубами, пачкает руки, и втирает одним шлепком, холодную, влажную, в задницу Гарри.

— Тогда не медли.

— Как скажешь, — соглашается василиск, помогает себе войти. Гарри ахает, запрокидывая голову. Гладит предплечья напряжённых рук. И щиплет:

— Я же сказал, поторапливайся.

Василиск снова скалится и мерно трахает его, набирая темп. Гарри сдвигается всё дальше к изголовью от сильных быстрых ударов, ему хочется всего и сразу. Руки тянутся к члену, и он не даёт себе закончить так быстро. В конце концов, он упирается ладонями в стенку кровати. Выгибается в пояснице, помогая василиску, ловя его движение, и тут же сбивая ответным.

— Так… достаточно… для… тебя? — с трудом выдавливает василиск. Гарри хочется сказать, что нет, нет, ему мало и теперь каждый раз будет мало, чёрт бы его побрал.

Ему кажется, что он непрерывно стонет, но уже не понять, кто именно, волосы василиска прилипли ко лбу, шее. Гарри ведёт рукой по его груди и василиск прижимает её к себе. 

Гарри замечает отошедший край маски, там, где волосы намокли сильнее, и на одних инстинктах, голом любопытстве дёргает её, снимая покров.

И видит исказившееся от удовольствия лицо Драко Малфоя. 

Гарри замирает от удивления, но Драко только смотрит в упор, держит его и сильнее вбивается в неподвижное тело.

— Пусти меня, — Гарри барахтается, пытаясь соскочить с члена. Злость, унижение, удивление, страх мешаются в один клубок. 

— Зачем? — останавливает его Драко, держит за плечо. — До этого тебе было всё равно на чьём члене кончать, что изменилось?

Гарри мог бы сказать, что он идиот, что бывшие враги не встречаются случайно в одной постели и не трахаются под масками.

— А я очень хочу кончить, и не отпущу, пока у меня не получится, — говорит Драко, и Гарри против воли возбуждается от низких, бархатных нот в его голосе. От его тела, от того, как он трахает.

Потом он возненавидит себя за то, что подаётся навстречу, поддаётся, и ему так хорошо, на грани оргазма каждое мгновение, стоит только неловко дёрнуться. И он не может ненавидеть Драко сейчас, никого не может. Только ловить наслаждение, плыть в нём, сжимать бёдрами ноги Драко. 

Гарри подтягивает ладонью его за шею, прижимается лбом ко лбу, неудобно выгнувшись, и кончает именно так, лицом к лицу, в приоткрытый рот, Драко облизывает губы, стёртые поцелуями, влажно блестящие.

Гарри прикусывает их, играется с Драко языками, грязно и пошло. И только на последних толчках отпускает его, упирается затылком в кровать. Драко вздрагивает несколько раз, крупно, всем телом, выходит из него.

Он думает, что Драко сейчас уйдёт, сбежит в душ, но тот почему-то падает плашмя, утыкается носом в висок Гарри и целует в спутанные волосы.

Гарри уходит сам.

*******

Гарри честно пытается не думать, не вспоминать и не мечтать. И не знает, чего ему хочется: обшарить все клубы Лондона, чтобы найти Драко или больше никогда его не встречать, избегая унизительных взглядов. Прячется от него в Министерстве.

Как назло, Драко выходит из-за поворота, Гарри оборачивается, рассчитывая скрыться. Красная дорожка теряется у лестницы. Как глупо, он, герой войны, Спаситель, надеется остаться незамеченным.

Драко подходит всё ближе, отстранённый, чужой, независимый. Гарри, скрепя сердце, шагает вперёд, как в омут. Драко ровняется с ним и вдруг наклоняется к уху:

— Сегодня в моём кабинете. И прекрати, наконец, прятаться. Сотрудники уже косо смотрят, будто я снова прошу носить их значки и ставить против тебя.

— Ты сразу догадался? — спрашивает Гарри, вскидывая голову. Ему кажется важным узнать ответ, и стыдно от своего желания. Как девица, выясняющая, была ли ночь знаком любви, а не похоти.

— Конечно, герой, — слабо улыбается Драко в ответ и гладит костяшками его скулу, губы, подбородок. Словно будь его воля, до кабинета они бы тоже добирались, обтирая стены коридора.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
